herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Kadabra
Mr. Kadabra (Also known for the nickname, The Clock Man) is the deuteragonist of the lost short animated film Sally. Mr. Kadabra is a benevolent wizard that helps Sally in her fear of telling the truth to her mother for losing one of the gloves she gave her. Mr. Kadabra also spends most of his time creating buildings, trees and flowers, according to himself. Role Mr. Kadabra is a local wizard that lives in a white house located in a hill near the town Sally lives. After Sally loses one of the gloves that her mother gave her to look pretty, she looks for them in every house of the town hoping to find it, but she never did. That's when Sally remembered that a wizard that lived up on the hill called "Mr. Kadabra" could help her. He was more than willing to solve her situation as he quickly creates one glove very similar to the one Sally lost. However, Mr. Kadabra remains Sally that she must tell the truth of what happened to her mother, or else she will have to do some work for the wizard. When Sally returned home she didn't mention what happened to her mother and Mr. Kadabra eventually found out about it. During the night while Sally was trying to sleep, Mr. Kadabra appeared in through her clock and took her to his house. He demanded Sally to know why she didn't tell the truth to her mother. Sally says that she was quite afraid of doing a hard thing as telling the truth and preferred to keep it as a lie. Mr. Kadabra tells Sally that sometimes people have to do hard things, he also mentions how he does harder things such as creating houses, trees and flowers which is a tiring job. He tells Sally to do him a favor of crocheting some stars for him using a magic yarn, and that if she doesn't finish tonight, she will have to keep coming back until the job is done. Fortunately for Sally, she had made a bundle of stars in a matter of minutes. Mr. Kadabra congratulated Sally and placed the stars above in the sky, but told Sally that these stars will fade away unless she always tells the truth. It was at that moment that Sally decided that, if she was strong enough to make stars, then she was strong enough to tell the truth. Mr. Kadabra gives Sally a new pair of yellow gloves and comments that Sally's mother once made stars for him a long time ago, possibly by the same reason of telling the truth. He carries Sally back to her house and wishes her good night. The next day, Sally tells what happened to the glove to her mother as Mr. Kadabra watches from a telescope from his house, as he hopes that Sally doesn't have to return again. Gallery The Search For Clockman Nickelodeon's Mysterious Lost Short blameitonjorge Pinwheel Clockman - Original (The Missing Nickelodeon Cartoon) English dubbing - 1976 Trivia *In the original Czech dub, Mr. Kadabra was only referred to as a "small, black sorcerer." In the English dub, he was given the name of "Mr. Kadabra." *Mr. Kadabra is similar to the Crack Master from the Sesame Street's short Cracks, as both are characters that were described as the terrifying antagonists of their respective lost animated shorts. However, it turned out Mr. Kadabra was actually a good wizard that only wanted to teach Sally a lesson while the Crack Master remained a villain. *According to Mr. Kadabra, he also once made Sally's mother crochet some stars in the sky a long time ago, which may explain Sally's skill with yarn. Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Non-Action Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Chaste Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wise Category:Nurturer Category:Mentor Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Voice of Reason Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Tricksters Category:Thrill-Seekers